Hiding The Secret
by The Atlantean
Summary: Lilly and Oliver become more than friends but will Miley find out? Rate T just in case. LOLIVER!
1. The Beach Party

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own HM, if I did Loliver would of happen a lot quicker. Also I don't own anything except the laptop I'm using to write this and the idea.

**Chapter One: The Beach Party – Lilly's POV **

"Hey Oliver, did you hear that Tommy Henderson is throwing a massive beach party! Wanna go?" I asked Oliver as we were at Rico's.

"Yeah I did, and yeah! Like EVERYONE is gonna be there!" Oliver replied.

"Too bad Miley isn't going to be there! Oh man, I wish I could see the look on her face when she finds out! If only she wasn't out of town filming Indian Joannie. Oh man the look would have been priceless!"

"I bags being there when you tell her!"

***

Later that night, Oliver and I were chilling at my place when I dialled Miley's number; the phone rang several times before she picked up.

"Hey Miley it's Lilly!"

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering what you're doing?"

We continue talking for an half an hour before I finally got around to the reason I called Miley.

"So what is latest in Malibu? Miley asked.

"Nothing except you'll never guess what's on at the beach this weekend!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You're seriously not telling me that I'm missing an awesome beach party that's going to be the hottest of hottest beach parties!"

"Yeah you are!" I could not keep a straight face, it was too funny.

"Oh my God! Who's hosting it?"

"Tommy Henderson, you know that rich kid who's Dads' a famous rockstar?"

"Oh HIM! Oh well, you can't have everything in life."

"No you can't."

They continue talking for another half an hour before hanging up.

"Man! You guys can't seem to stop talking can you?" Oliver complained.

"No we can't, so what do wanna do?"

"I dunno, how good are you at Kings In The Corner?" **A/N: My favourite card game hehehe**

"No not that again! You went out on the first hand last time!"

"Chess? Checkers? Another card game?"

"Alright!"

***

The next day was the big beach party and Oliver and I both went. At the party everyone was dancing and having fun. After a few hours, we both crashed at the food table. They began talking before Oliver looked over his shoulder and saw that Noose Whistle Wally was on his way.

"Oh man! Here comes Noose Whistle Wally!"

"Oh shoot! He said something about wanting to slow dance with me!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"This!" and with that I grabbed Oliver onto the floor. Together we danced to Pictures Of You. It was very romantic as they danced along to the song. We danced under the moonlight as they gazed into each other's eyes.

**A/N: Hope you like my first chapter, sorry it's short. Please Review!**


	2. First Date

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hannah Montana my stories will be the next episodes lol. No I don't own HM =(

**Chapter 2: First Date – Lilly's POV**

The next day Oliver came up to me, walked straight up to her and looked me right in the eye and said "I'm just gonna come right out and say it! I like you do you want to go out?"

"Yes!" I replied. Then Oliver grabbed me and kissed me. But then a voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere that said "Lilly! Do you want pancakes? Because if you do, come down NOW!"

I then woke up with a splash. Did I just dream that I was asked out by Oliver and that I kissed him?

I walked downstairs feeling very confused. Did this mean that I _liked _him? But why would I like Oliver? But for the rest of the day, he was all that I could think about.

The next day I caught up with him at Rico's.

"Hey Oliver, what're up too?" I asked nervously.

"Dunno, nothing much." He acted cool but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. Why would he be nervous? _I'm _the one who likes him!

"So anyway, I heard that the new ice-skating ring opens today." I continued.

"Yeah I did, great place for a date."

What did that mean?

"So anyway," he continued, "I know this is kinda out of the blue. But is it just me or did something happen between us the night we danced at that beach party?"

Phew! It wasn't just me.

"What do you mean? I replied.

"Well, I, I mean, the truth is, look at this way, it goes like this, you see,"

Get on with it I thought to myself.

"Okay, enough rambling,"

Thank you!

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it! I think, I think I've fallen for you." He finally concluded.

What?! He _likes me_? YES! It wasn't just me!

"So you wanna go out? Or am I wasting my time?" He asked me, now looking all serious.

"No you're not wasting your time. The truth is, I really like you too and yes. I would love to go out with you!"

We both broke into smiles as we hugged each other.

"How about Saturday?" he asked.

"Perfect!"

"Where though? The movies?"

"How about that new ice-skating ring that just open? I mean you said so yourself, it's a great place for a date."

"Okay, I'll pick you up around 5?"

"Sounds great!"

***

I started getting ready about one which was a good thing as I simply had nothing to wear. Okay let me rephrase that. I _thought _I simply had nothing to wear. It took me a few hours to pick out some decent clothes that looked right for a date and still look causal enough for the ice-skating ring.

The door bell rang at exactly on five. Wow he was right on time! I ran downstairs feeling extremely excited.

"I'll get it!" I yelled while running to the door. I open the door and there he was. He looked fantastic. In some nice casual clothes that looked totally datish.

"Ready?" He said extending his arm.

"Ready!" I said taking his arm.

But before we could take one step out the door, my dad (I was at my Dad's house for the weekend) came out and started lecturing Oliver on all the stuff the Dad does before the date. You know, get her home by a certain time etc etc.

Oliver drove us to the ice-skating area. He acted like a total gentlemen, like holding the doors open for me etc etc. We spent a few hours skating on the ice before we got dinner. But for the entire date all I could think about was "He's your best friend, you've known him since kindergarten.". Well I would have to get over that!

At about half past 5, I began to get a little hungry. Oliver must of too because he said:

"You getting hungry?"

"Yeah."

We walked over to the counter and ordered food. It took a little while for a food to come and we sat in silence for a bit. It felt incredibly weird sitting across from my former best friend. It seemed so easy to talk to him a few days ago but now it felt all strange. As the food came, we started up an awkward conversation that broke into a steady easy going conversation and by the end of dinner we were laughing our heads off.

The date ended at about quarter past 7 because it was starting to get dark. Oliver drove me home.

"Thanks Oliver for a great evening."

"You welcome! We have to this another time."

Was he saying that we should go on another date?

"Yes absolutely."

"This Is It is still playing. Wanna go see it this Saturday?"

"Sure." I was so excited, I could not wait!

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at 3." Then he left.

I walked inside to find my Dad and my step-brother in the living room. I walked down and sigh happily.

My dad noticed I was back and he turned around to talk to me.

"So how was the date?"

"Amazing."

"Did he…."

"Do everything you told him to? Yes he did."

"Good." My dad seemed satisfied as he turned back to watching the Rugby match.

"Was it weird dating Oliver?" my step-brother said

I thought about that for a moment before answering.

"Yeah but it was a good weird."


	3. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own HM, wish I did though =(

**Chapter 3: First Kiss –Olivers' POV**

The first two dates when pretty well in my opinion. We went to the movies on Saturday and it was fantastic. Halfway through, I did the whole "Stretching then placing my arm around the girl" thing. Lilly didn't seem to mind in fact we started cuddling about the time Thriller was on.

Afterwards we made arrangements to make a dinner date at Lonestar next week. I could not wait.

At dinner we started talking and halfway through the steaks, Lilly got a call from Miley.

"Uh-oh! It's Miley! What'll I do?"

"Answer but don't say your on a date because she'd freak and plus we should tell her in person."

"Gotcha. Hey Miley!"

I lean in to listen to the conversation.

"_Hey, what are you doing?"_

Lilly looked at me before answering.

"I'm actually out at dinner with my family."

Okay good, that won't sound like a date.

"_Okay, call ya later."_

"Okay see ya!"

The rest of the date when really well and Lilly seemed to enjoy herself. I think we had finally gotten over the whole awkwardness thing. Good thing too, in my opinion.

We didn't have a ride so I walked Lilly home, talking the whole way there.

"Thanks for a wonderful dinner Oliver."

"Your welcome." I stared into her eyes. Why had I never noticed how beautiful they were?

"Well," Lillys' hand was on her gate. "I better go."

I walked Lilly to the door but it was locked so we sat down on the bench waiting for Lillys' dad to get home. We continued talking and then I noticed that I got closer and closer to her. Then I leaned in and kissed her. It was nothing I ever felt before. We kissed for a few minutes before Lillys' phone went off but she just hanged up and we kept on kissing.

We pulled away after a few more minutes but I wanted to keep on kissing.

"That was nice." Lilly whispered.

And from that moment I knew it wasn't a mistake kissing her. I went in to kiss her again but we heard a car pulling up and we knew that was Lillys' dad.

Lilly gave me a quick kiss before standing up. I watched her wave goodbye to me as I walked out of the driveway. I could not believe I just kissed Lilly Truscott.


End file.
